Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 June 2016
10:41 with 6 colours it's terrible. 10:41 Ok I might try that version in mobile 10:42 okay. 10:42 Hi edwin 10:42 Hi~ 10:43 It was a bit boring...I tried 1780 current and CB+W is one of the combo key so at least some candies are crushed 10:43 o/ 10:44 i'll be back..Eating dinner 10:44 test 10:47 I will be back tomorrow (have something to answer) 11:36 Back I took a bath 11:36 okay 11:37 Now to do assignments whrn I leave 11:37 Pm flockky 11:38 And does those comments that are insulting rose needed to be deleted? 11:39 better delete it. The main comment is supposedly all about consensus. 11:39 Hello? 11:40 i'm here 11:43 Commercials from VHS casettes are so controversial 11:44 When casette gets problems, the speech can sound lot different 11:45 I for example have seen Flintstones commercial with Fred saying "Back off", but the Casette made him say F-off 11:45 Whats VHS 11:46 Flockkynpm 11:46 never heard of it? 11:48 Level 1790#comm-348484 11:48 I'm tired of Munkondi -_- 11:50 Why 11:50 he always try to let me down 11:51 by saying not credible, or busted, something that let me stop from my REAL opinions. 11:51 He means that he mocks Flocky 11:51 DISRESPECTFUL 11:52 I hate users that disrespect flockky 11:52 But anyway I have still some users and friends who trust my opinions 11:52 I haven't disrespect Munkondi yet 11:53 Especially ones that says no one exept for that flockky can complete it 11:53 You remind me on my ccjs progress 11:53 In ccjs I usually finish levels in less than 10 tries 11:53 for sure, lucky boards 11:54 If not then........should be harder than SH 11:54 If 100 tries=NI 11:54 most of time time we rely on the no. of tries 11:54 I dont rely 11:54 Especially on how I rated 291 ccjs 11:55 IH even if I finished in 3 tries 11:55 sometimes on the level appearance and possibility to pass 11:55 http://candycrushjelly.wikia.com/wiki/Level_291 11:56 Wait....seems 291 was buffed in the latest update 11:57 Ccjs 12:00 buffed? that will make the level more harder than the IH version...I hope the developers test the levels first before submission and displayng levels like this...and CCS 1779 Reality as well... 12:01 Fzs' pic seems to show 50 moves 12:04 oh 12:05 about CCJS 291? AT least enough moves for working with jelly spreading 12:05 That turquoise-ball thingy looks new to me 12:06 Thats just increasimg the difficulty 12:07 310 seems buffed 12:07 I mean 320 Fzs' pic shows 50 moves 12:07 My tab has 46 12:07 310 my tzb has 32 12:07 Fzs' pic has 35 12:08 Problematic about this type of changes is that date of buff is unknown 12:09 309 had no blockers on Fzs' pic, mine had a swirl madness 12:09 lol swirl madness :p 12:10 I noticed. But which ones are the buffed versions? yours or fzs's pic? 12:10 Fzs' pic is pre buff 12:10 Mine I did not upload yet 12:10 309 is VH because of the swirl madness 12:11 Without it, might be medium 12:11 Hello? 12:12 Hello and problem of ccjs buffs before the next episode release 12:12 Anyone here? 12:12 Huhhhhhhh 12:12 Okay 12:12 IDK when was 309 buffed 12:12 Ok 12:13 309 CCJS looks challenging. 18 moves with 3 isolated jellies 12:13 I'm busy these days 12:13 more terrible with swirls 12:13 And now main board has swirl madness now 12:13 so i'm not very so active 12:13 oh hi great o/ 12:13 yeah 12:13 0/ flockky 12:13 o/ 12:13 310 has 32 moves in my tablet 12:13 320 has 46 moves 12:14 really? 12:14 DCG and others has woke up in BWS2 12:14 It's different from the web verrsion 12:14 Finally they agree one Wiki contributor deservess ban 12:14 Don't say it please 12:15 Might ask Fzs to check if theres a buff on web or none 12:15 okay 12:15 okay 12:15 move buffs... 12:15 Ill also check its configuration to see if 310 really has 32 or 35 moves in original 12:15 Place the different mobile versions 12:16 like 310 and 320 12:16 NRN, do you upload the mobile version of Wiggly Wheel? 12:17 Maybe even web got buffed 12:17 Im still stuck in 1760 lol 12:17 I think NRN wasn't able to finish Wiggly Wheel yet, once he finish he might upload that. 12:17 Okay 12:18 speaking of Blueberry Brush I might add difficulties tomorrow, not now I have to do homeworks in a few mins 12:18 Sometimes I picture from hack version 12:18 No classes tommorow so i become active 12:18 Really? 12:18 Yes me yoo 12:19 Too 12:19 Only working on Wednesdays and Thursdays 12:19 Ok 12:19 Ill upload mobile pics for ccjs 301-320tomorrow 12:19 Ok 12:20 Make the differents between web and mobile 12:20 I want advanced finishing homeworks so that no more thinking more of it 12:20 I hane no homeworks today! 12:20 have 12:20 Ill ask Fzs about checking web version for buff 12:20 okay 12:21 I will check too.. 12:21 In ccjsw I might do it differently 12:21 ok 12:21 Sometimes levels in ccjs buff 4 days after rekease 12:21 Hi. 12:21 Like 241 12:21 Hi 12:21 I never get bored these right time stopped pictures 12:22 I open the bluestacks 12:22 309 has many liquorices 12:22 speaking of pictures, brb. Looking for family pics of mine. 12:22 Carlsaga07 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:23 Hi 12:25 Told you 309 was buffed 12:26 Took me more than 20 tries 12:27 Yeah 12:27 That's so hard 12:27 fLOCKKY PM 12:27 Oops 12:28 small letter then big word 12:28 It's alright 12:29 sometimes I even wrote in that way 12:29 Hello to all of you. 12:29 wROTE iN tHAT wAY (not an accident :P ) 12:29 Me too! =o 12:29 hI cARL :P 12:29 =) 12:29 HI cARL 12:29 :} 12:29 But I much prefer lowercases all 12:29 :] 12:30 yeah 12:30 I was supposed to write lower cases all 12:30 because I might get confused with letter I (capital letter) and L (lowercase) 12:30 But accidentally pushed caps 12:30 s normal 12:30 oh 12:30 I using shift button to get big word 12:30 not activating caps lock 12:30 F PM 12:30 LOL I'm opposite 12:31 ? 12:31 there a shortcut 12:31 F= Flockky 12:31 OK AY 12:32 Finding to watch finding dory 12:32 brb 12:32 I hate finding nemo so I might also hate finfing dory 12:33 Why? 12:33 Why? I like Finding Nemo. 12:34 I have'nt found any movies of finding dory 12:34 No. To NRN. 12:34 But I haven't watch Finding Dory yet. 12:35 so i have to watch through the looking glass 12:35 brb 12:35 there's a movie 12:35 yey 12:43 Official second era....' 12:44 ? 12:44 I found those interesting. But they are boring. 12:45 Few new shows are good 12:45 Video game based especially 12:45 But most are boring. I want old but not new. 12:46 What do you want anyway? Old items or New items? 12:47 gtg bye 12:49 Bye. o/ 12:50 I'll be back later. 12:52 I'm back 01:23 I'm back. But why are there many on and offs? 01:24 Internet... 01:28 <3primetime3> O/ 01:28 Morning~ 01:28 <3primetime3> lol 01:29 <3primetime3> Woke up early at a chance for a lucky candy. 01:29 Here is night~ 01:30 <3primetime3> The were 225 edits before the next lucky candy was given out last night, and it still hasn't happened yet and it's awfully close. I want a shot at it xD 01:30 Lucky candy badge is needed to be very lucky. 01:31 And how you know how many total edits in this wiki 01:32 <3primetime3> I cracked it, but it's coming out soon. 01:33 <3primetime3> Based on how slow people are editing, it won't be soon, but few edits are needed now. 01:33 *Edwin91476 is eating peanuts. 01:33 <3primetime3> * 3primetime3 is waiting for the lucky candy 01:33 Hello? 01:34 <3primetime3> Heyy Mega. 01:34 hey 01:34 Eating peanuts and wait for lucky candy. 01:34 How can I use that grey colour. 01:36 <3primetime3> Mossy don't edit too fast; you're gonna get it LOL 01:37 <3primetime3> Gonna head downstairs on my computer 01:37 How about let Mossy get that badge. 01:38 <3primetime3> It's not happening THAT soon. 01:38 220 left. 01:38 <3primetime3> It was 220 left when I went to bed. 01:39 <3primetime3> It has grown since then. 01:42 <3primetime3> Crap. Elsa is around. 01:42 <3primetime3> He snatches every lucky candy when he's around. No chances now xD 01:43 Hope users will not have a rubbish edit. 01:43 To get a badge. 01:45 <3primetime3> Gonna edit now, but it's because this page is driving me crazy to look at it. 01:47 Commenting in forum game also count. 01:47 <3primetime3> Yeah :/ 01:47 <3primetime3> We have no chance with Elsa around though xD 01:48 XD 01:55 Hey again 01:56 <3primetime3> Heyy again. 02:02 Some problems of my phone, needing to restart. 02:04 <3primetime3> Gonna start editing now. It's close. 02:05 It is really depends on your luck. 02:06 So that's why I don't know why I suddenly get a badge of lucky candy edit on candy crush fanon wiki. 02:08 Prime PM 02:08 I tried to get lucky edit once, but all I got was Peaching from my enemy 02:13 <3primetime3> Enemy? 02:13 <3primetime3> I'm gonna snatch the lucky candy this time :P 02:14 <3primetime3> Heyy Storm. 02:14 <3primetime3> Long time no see. 02:14 I'm only an enemy if you try chasing me 02:14 <3primetime3> xD 11:32 Edwin91476 But there are warnings of him/her before. 11:32 Megaphantaze Reading these things makes me think am I same guy Michael especially is trying my patience a lot making me go nuts 11:33 Edwin91476 Michael? 11:34 Megaphantaze "Lord of the Wikia" 11:35 Edwin91476 Yeah. Even he is blocked from chat in community central. 11:36 Megaphantaze Wha? 11:36 Edwin91476 Before. 11:37 3primetime3 Heyy DCG. Welcome to the Candy Kingdom ~ Please read the rules before chatting ~ Trolls will be banned without warning 11:37 Edwin91476 Hello? 11:37 3primetime3 And his test account and bye? 11:37 Edwin91476 What thing you have ti announce here? to* 11:37 Megaphantaze He is almost in all King Wikis So he is super busy Where were we? Flockky II has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:38 Megaphantaze Yeah, banisihng Emma Flockky II has gone to crush some candies. 11:39 Megaphantaze I think we need to find a way to vote about this somehow without leaving Emma a chance to object 11:39 Edwin91476 Flockky? 11:40 Megaphantaze Personally I don't like his sense of humor in roleplay he threatened new user by asking if he could punch it 11:40 Edwin91476 See him/her message wall: Message Wall:Emmaelise401 11:40 Megaphantaze It's he Just how big majority you think here 's girls? 11:41 Edwin91476 My occuption is banishing stuff Summed all, really need to discuss and discuss. and discuss again. 11:45 Megaphantaze And little discus 11:45 Edwin91476 I'm talking to the govenment's how to have a new policy :p discuss, discuss, have a poll, then discuss, and discuss, then a survey, then discuss again… (Sorry for spamming) And sorry to talk to politics :p 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:52 Edwin91476 Hello again. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:56 3primetime3 Heylo again. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 11:58 Edwin91476 Then how about Emma? 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Wildoneshelper has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:09 3primetime3 Dead. 12:10 Edwin91476 Dead about 15 minutes. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:13 3primetime3 Heyy do you guys have an iPhone? iPad? 12:14 Edwin91476 * Edwin91476 said that I don't like apple. 12:16 Megaphantaze no 12:19 Edwin91476 No for what? 12:19 Megaphantaze no apple ot or iphone 12:19 Edwin91476 I use android and windows. Welcome to the Candy Kingdom ~ Please read the rules before chatting ~ Trolls will be banned without warning 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:26 3primetime3 Okay. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 12:30 Megaphantaze I use android 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:34 3primetime3 Wrapped candy isn't clearing jelly under popcorn for me. Strange. 12:34 Megaphantaze Should it then? 12:34 3primetime3 After that discussion it should. DaRKMaRoWaK has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:40 3primetime3 Hey 3lite o/ Chat's dead LOL DaRKMaRoWaK has gone to crush some candies. 12:41 Roseturnip ??? 3lie isn't here *3lite Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:44 Edwin91476 Discussiom? 12:44 3primetime3 Oh, I saw 3lite. And when I refreshed, it's Solstice. Wut. 12:44 Edwin91476 Where's 3lite 12:45 3primetime3 I saw 3lite a second ago. 12:45 Edwin91476 two user also have 3 there. 12:46 Roseturnip I didn't even saw the message ~3litecandycrusher has joined the Candy Kingdom. ~ 12:49 Edwin91476 Are you just saw yourself as 3lite? 12:49 Megaphantaze We were jut talking about the effects of Wrapped candy for jelly under popcorn Aand We ended up on solution that it should be destroyed 12:50 Edwin91476 Isn't that only striped can affect? Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:52 3primetime3 Rose, can you add some stuff in the module? If you're still here? 12:54 Edwin91476 If he is still here. 12:54 3primetime3 Rose? Just the two of us now Edwin. 12:56 Edwin91476 I'm in gd wiki chat. 12:57 3primetime3 I see :) I'm an admin there too, but I don't do much. Rose? Trying to ping you@ Categories are a pain in the neck to edit. 1:03 Edwin91476 Let's go to GD wiki chat! 1:05 3primetime3 Rose, could you add difficulties in the module? 1:05 Roseturnip It doesn't work to me anymore :/ 1:05 3primetime3 Really? 1:05 Roseturnip for that ping 1:05 3primetime3 Oh, yeah, the chat hacks are broken for some reason. 1:05 Roseturnip Its not working SDSW chat works fine to me Could you send me the difficulty list on my PM? So I can add them 1:06 3primetime3 I'll just do it here. 1746 - Somewhat Hard 1747 - Very Hard 1748 - Very Hard 1749 - Medium 1750 - Somewhat Easy (8 move nerf after comments were added below the article) 1751 - Somewhat Hard 1752 - Hard (was insanely hard before nerf, but looks like nerf made it much easier. Will put hard for now) 1753 - Insanely Hard (definitely!) 1754 - Medium 1755 - Insanely Hard (definitely again!) 1756 - Very Hard 1757 - Medium (this was a nerf; for some reasons category stated buff) 1758 - Very Hard (four colours changed difficulty to make it easier, but it looks like the level is still very hard) 1759 - Somewhat Easy (buffed 2 moves since comments were added) 1760 - Hard (30-move version was very hard, so this should be hard) 1:14 Edwin91476 Primetime, the chat there is really crowd. 1:15 3primetime3 It's sorta empty right now. Rose, if you want to join me, I'm going to go to the GD wiki. www.geometry-dash.wikia.com/Special:Chat if you want to join me. Closing up here. 1:15 Edwin91476 And Mega. Is there a bit too crowded? 1:16 Megaphantaze What? Where 1:17 3primetime3 Not really, there are around 20 people there in the afternoon. 1:17 Edwin91476 www.geometry-dash.wikia.com/Special:Chat 1:17 Megaphantaze I am talking elsehere about a little competition held every Saturday 1:17 3primetime3 www.geometry-dash.wikia.com/Special:Chat Join Asew, Edwin and me if you wanna. Gonna head over there. 1:17 Edwin91476 There are very crowd. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 1:21 Megaphantaze Me and Cheyser know each other from Mega Man Wiki 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:23 3primetime3 Small world out there :) Rose, wanna join us too? 1:23 Edwin91476 Mega, so you know the WAM of that wiki! 1:23 3primetime3 Flood the GD wiki chat LOL 1:25 Edwin91476 How about community central? 1:25 3primetime3 98.14 1:25 Edwin91476 Bye! 1:25 3primetime3 For the GD wiki. 1:25 Edwin91476 Wow! 1:25 3primetime3 Higher than here. Though it has 40 pages LOL Cya. 1:25 Edwin91476 Here's marks? 1:27 3primetime3 Rose just joined when you left the GD chat :P 1:27 Edwin91476 Because I need to leave. 1:27 3primetime3 Well, cya :) 1:27 Edwin91476 I think that Rose doesn't like me. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:50 3primetime3 How come? 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 1:53 Megaphantaze I think Lefty doesn't like me 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:54 3primetime3 I don't think Lefty has a problem with you. 1:54 Megaphantaze One year ago I was banned, then 8 months later I am promoted 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. Storm2 has joined the Candy Kingdom. ChaneyTheSamurott has joined the Candy Kingdom. Storm2 has gone to crush some candies. 5:33 ChaneyTheSamurott Special:Log/block?page=User:89.28.173.33 5:35 Megaphantaze Oh I forgot you came back Because people are going to geometry dash Wiki Where I also met old friend 5:37 ChaneyTheSamurott If you want, you can change difficulty categories. 1431: Variable - 1431: Variable -> IH 1437: IH 1445: VH. 5:39 Megaphantaze Hmm Gotta check them There should be easy way to remove categories without going to traditional editor Thanks for doing this. I have no idea with these things I hate how massive CCS is I need to change Flavor field itself too Done And I found MLG's meaning Major League gamers ChaneyTheSamurott has gone to crush some candies. 2016 06 17